Under Fire
by Azkadellio
Summary: Final part to the 'Freddie Puckett' series. While out having dinner with his mom, Freddie learns that his 'father' contacted her and wants to have dinner with Freddie and his family. Though Freddie doesn't want his 'father' near his family, it happens anyway when the man arrives at the Puckett home. High T for language and a scene of violence. Seddie and Jori. A few OC's as well.
**Final part to the** _ **'Freddie Puckett'**_ **series, which started with** _ **'You Are Cordially Invited'**_ **, then going on to** _ **'Wedding Dress Blues'**_ **,** _ **'The Now And Future Puckett'**_ **, and ending with** _ **'Puckett Family Reunion'**_ **. Read all of those in that order if you want, and I recommend it if you aren't familiar with them because it will help make things clear for this.**

 **This, like the others before it, is a request by an anon, and I plan for this to be the last of the** _ **'Freddie Puckett'**_ **series. I'd like to wrap this up and leave it as such.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'iCarly'**_ **or** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, or any characters. The OC, though a character mentioned in the show, isn't mine either. He's from the anon.**

 **No POV**

"Freddie, please change your name back to 'Benson'." Marissa Benson begs her son during their usual Saturday lunches, Sam and Monica out with Monica's favorite 'aunts' Tori and Jade.

"Mom, I told you before. No. I like being a Puckett." Freddie says as the waiter picks up their plates, cups, and silverware. "Why do you want me to change it so much?" He asks, taking out his wallet and paying for the meal, leaving a tip of ten dollars.

"Please, just for a week or two." Marissa begs as they stand up and put their jackets on, heading out once they're both ready.

"Why such a short time?" Freddie asks, staring at his mother suspiciously. "You seemed fine enough with it at the wedding, but now you're desperate for me to change my name. Why?" He asks, heading for his mother's car, Sam taking his since hers is in the shop.

"Your father's coming in to town for a few days and I don't want him knowing you took Samantha's last name." Marissa admits as she gets into the passenger seat, Freddie shutting the driver's side door after sitting down.

"What the hell is he coming in to town for, and how do you know this?" Freddie asks, starting the car, showing no love for his 'father'.

"I don't know why he's coming to town, but he called me at work a few days ago." Marissa answers, buckling her seatbelt.

"Tell him to stay away from me and my family." Freddie says simply, putting on his seatbelt before pulling away, not looking at his mother.

"Freddie…"

"No, mom." Freddie says, cutting her off. "I don't care why he's coming to town, and I don't want to see him. Don't tell him where I live." He says, his years of being married to Sam bringing out his rougher side.

"I already did." Marissa says quietly as Freddie heads towards his house.

"Excuse me?" Freddie asks, not looking at her as he drives. "You told him what?"

"Where you live. He wants to have a dinner with the family to get to know Sam and Monica." Marissa admits she drives, avoiding her son's gaze.

"Tell him it's not happening, and if he stops over, Tori's dad's a cop and I will not hesitate to call him." Freddie warns.

The rest of the drive is silent, Freddie silently fuming at his mother's admittance and not telling him sooner.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." Marissa says as they climb out of her car and Freddie heads to the front door.

"Next time you talk to him, tell him I don't want to see him." Freddie says, unlocking the front door and walking in.

A few hours later, when Sam arrives home with Monica, the blonde asks him what's wrong as they're cooking dinner, the blonde helping by handing him the food and utensils.

"Apparently, my 'dad' contacted my mom at her work." Freddie says, cutting up the kiwi for the fruit pizza for dessert, the dinner itself consisting of salad and steak. "A while ago, in fact, and wants all of us to get together for dinner." He says, spreading the kiwi slices on the dessert.

"Why would he contact her for that? I thought they haven't spoken to each other since you were born?" Sam asks, grabbing a knife and cutting up the grapes to help as Monica works on some last minute homework before school on Monday.

"Don't know. But he's not getting it. He won't meet Monica or get involved with either of our lives." Freddie says, sighing.

"Damn right." Sam says, remembering the stories Freddie told her about his 'father'. 'I thought my father was bad. He at least remained until my third or fourth birthday, not leaving a month after finding out he was going to be a dad.' She thinks to herself as she finishes the grapes and Freddie puts it in the stove to bake. "He does know, if by some chance he does come over, that I will hurt him the moment he says something I don't like, right?" She asks aloud as she helps Freddie set the dinner table.

"If I don't get to him first." Freddie says, grabbing the plates and setting them around the circular table.

Hours later, after dinner is finished and Monica is getting ready for bed, Sam and Freddie sit in their room, the weather channel playing in the background. "Who's calling?" Freddie asks as Sam's phone goes off in a basic ring.

"This is interesting." Sam says, seeing a name she never expected to call her. "What's up Mama Benson?" She asks after answering, looking at Freddie.

"I take it Freddie filled you in?" Marissa asks her daughter-in-law, the tone in the blonde's voice telling her what she feared.

"Yep. And I fully agree with him." Sam answers as Freddie watches her.

"Then you're going to hate what I have to tell you." Marissa says with a sigh. "He called my cell a moment ago. He's stopping by tomorrow for an early dinner. And he expects _you_ to make dinner." She says, expecting Sam's reaction.

"Like fuck he's coming over here, and like fuck I'm cooking dinner." Sam says with the anger she hasn't used in years. "If I see him, I'll beat him to death with a sock full of frozen butter." She says, hanging up.

"I'll make sure the butter's frozen." Freddie said, pulling Sam into a hug as they get ready for bed.

For the rest of the night, Freddie and Sam watch the weather before shutting the t.v. off and getting ready for bed. "Something tells me he'll be over, no matter what." Freddie says as the two relax before falling asleep.

"Then we'll spend the whole day with Tori and Jade tomorrow, and stay the night. I doubt they'll mind." Sam says, shutting off the light beside their bed.

"Fine by me." Freddie says, pulling Jade close to him.

"Night Puckett." Sam says with a small smile.

"Night Puckett." Freddie says with a smile of his own.

The next day, Tori and Jade come over for lunch, their daughter Tawny with them, so the two families can get to know each other better while their daughters, the two in a relationship reminiscent of Tori and Jade's when they first got together with Tawny the Jade of the relationship, spending time together in the living room, no one allowing them in Monica's room.

"Want me to gut him with my scissors?" Jade asks as Tori and Freddie work on a simply lunch of homemade macaroni and cheese and French bread, Sam just finished telling Jade and Tori what Marissa sprung on Freddie the day before.

"No." "Don't know yet." "Let me get my camera." Tori, Freddie, and Sam say, Sam's reaction making Jade chuckle.

"He gives me a reason, better get number three on your auto dial ready." Jade tells her wife, smirking.

"You know her speed dial numbers?" Freddie asks as he puts the macaroni and cheese in the stove.

"One is voice mail, two is her mom, three is dad, four is Trina, five is me, six is Andre, seven is Cat, eight is her favorite pizza place, and nine is currently unlisted." Jade says, naming them easily.

"Okay. One, two, and three I understand. But you're fine with her sister being before you?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow at Jade.

"It's better than hearing Trina bitch all day." Jade says simply.

The lunch goes well. That is, until a loud knock on the door as they get ready to eat. "Who the hell is that?" Jade asks, watching as Freddie gets up and heads to open the door.

"Better not be who I think it is." Sam says, watching her husband.

"Fredward." They hear from the front door.

"Dad." Freddie says with a deadpan, Sam tensing from her spot at the table.

"Crap." Sam says, watching as Freddie walks in a short moment later, a taller man behind him.

The man behind Freddie stands at over six foot, maybe six four or five, with a short, military styled buzz cut, his hair the same shade of brown as his son's, with a clean shaven face. His face is reminiscent of an older Freddie, his jaw more curved than Freddie's, Freddie getting his jaw and cheekbones from his mother. His build, though hidden under a business suit, is similar to Freddie's.

"Dad. This is my husband Sam, our daughter Monica, our friends Tori and Jade, and their daughter Tawny." Freddie says, nodding towards Sam and the others.

"'Husband'? Why did you call your wife your 'husband'? And what do you mean, their daughter? Don't tell me you're friends with dykes?" The taller man asks.

"What's the problem?" Sam asks, glaring at her 'wife's' dad. "You have a problem with two women getting married and having kids?" She asks, not liking the tone in her 'father-in-law's' voice.

"My son will not stay around dykes." The taller man says.

"Shut up, _Ryan_." Jade says, glaring at the man. "Call me or my wife that again, in front of my daughter no less, and you won't live to regret it." She warns, her right hand moving to her scissors.

"Should we get out of here?" Tori asks, her hands reaching for Tawny and Monica.

"Stop." Freddie says, cutting off what his 'father' was about to say. "You came here, without my knowledge or permission, so don't start anything." He says, glaring at the older man. "Yes, we're friends with **LESBIANS** and I call Sam my 'husband'." He says, putting emphasis on 'lesbians', showing his dislike for his father's choice of words as much as Jade.

"We'll be in Monica's room." Tori says, fearing what may happen shortly, grabbing Tawny's and Monica's wrists.

"No." Freddie says calmly, trying to give Tori a comforting smile. "You are welcome guests. He is here only because he wasn't man enough to call me himself and had to go through mom." He says as he pushes his father towards a seat. "I'm only doing this because mom told me, and because she wants me to do this. Now sit down, and eat calmly. If you cause problems, Jade will hurt you. Trust me." He warns him, moving to sit down himself. "Ugh, now what?" He asks when there's a knock on the door. "I'll be back. And you, keep your opinions to yourself." He says, the last at his dad before heading for the door, just wanting to get the meal over with.

"How did you two manage to have a child?" Ryan asks, staring at Tori and Jade. "Adopt?" He asks with a disgusted look on his face.

"It doesn't matter." Jade says, glaring at the 'man'. "She's ours, and unlike you, we have no intention of leaving her for her entire life." She says, anger in her eyes.

"You watch your mouth while speaking to me you little dy…"

"Don't speak to her that way." Sam says, cutting off Ryan's rant, slamming her fist on the table, making Tori, Monica, and Tawny jump. "You're only here because Freddie is allowing you. You cross too many lines, and Tori's cop dad will be here to carry your homophobic douchebag ass away." She threatens, glaring at him.

"What did you say this time?" Freddie asks, walking in with his mother behind him, a worried look on her face.

"Marissa." Ryan asks when she walks in, ignoring his son.

"Ryan." Marissa says with a strange deadpan for her. "I warned you to keep your opinions to yourself." She says, walking over and hugging her granddaughter, nodding to Sam, Tori, Jade, and Tawny.

"You didn't tell me Freddie was friends with _those_ kinds of people, or that his wife is the 'husband'." Ryan counters. "And why is his last name 'Puckett', and not 'Benson'? Hmm?" He asks his ex-wife, acting as if the others aren't there.

"None of your business." Sam says, staring at the elder man.

"No. I want him to know." Freddie says, facing his 'father'.

The next fifteen minutes are filled with him and Sam filling Ryan in on how Freddie became the bride, and why he took Sam's last name, not the other way around. And Monica, proud of her 'mother' and everything that he did before she was born, left and grabbed his dress, bringing it down to show it off to her grandfather, not caring that he doesn't agree with her.

"And here's a picture of the blushing bride." Freddie says, grabbing a photo album from the living room and showing him the picture.

"I have to ask. Why do you care about what last name he goes by? No one even knows yours." Sam asks, a small smirk on her face at the anger in Ryan's eyes.

"Because no son of mine will take the woman's name." Ryan says, glaring at the blonde.

"Like you have the right to call him your son." Sam says, scoffing. "You left when Mrs. Benson was a month pregnant, and only because you didn't know until then. I bet if you found out earlier, you would've left earlier." She says, crossing her arms.

"You have no room to speak, Blondie." Ryan says, glaring back at the blonde. "And you tricked your daughter into thinking this is all okay? Please. That's not parenting." He says, scoffing.

"We didn't 'trick' her into thinking it was okay. There was nothing to trick, because that's just how we are. And you're wrong. Parenting is being there for your child, no matter what, and standing up for them and their life choices. A parent doesn't leave as soon as he finds out he's going to be a father." Freddie says, glaring at the man. "Mom might have gone overboard at times, but she was there for me, no matter what. She stayed and raised me the best she could. She never made me feel unloved, no matter what I did. And you have a problem with me wearing a dress to my wedding? At least I showed up and had a wedding, unlike you who just sent mom the papers to sign to say you were legally married." He counters, glaring at the man. "And as for wearing the dress, I wouldn't change it for a thing." He adds, pride in his voice as he grabs the dress from his daughter.

"You're no longer welcomed here. Not that you ever were." Sam says, standing up and walking over to the poor excuse of a father. "Now leave before you meet my butter sock and Jade's scissors." She says, ignoring his protests as she grabs him by the arm and picks him up to drag him out the door, Jade standing up to help.

"And if I hear you use the d word again, my scissors will cut out your tongue while Sam here bashes your nuts in with her butter sock. The one she keeps in the freezer." Jade says as she grabs his other arm and helps drag him out the door.

"Try it and I'll sue the both of you. I have friends in high places, girlie." Ryan counters, struggling.

"My father's Michael West. Think your 'friends' are high enough to handle that?" Jade adds, smirking when Ryan stares at her. "And he's actually trying to be a good father now, even if it's just to be in Tawny's life as the loving grandfather." She adds in as Sam opens the door.

"You think that effects me, girlie?" Ryan says, smirking at Jade. "I used to work for his Seattle based firm. You think I don't know _every_ last secret of his and the law firm? Please. If you, or anyone, ever touches me again, I'll sue you and your father in the blink of an eye." He says smugly.

"Interesting. Because he never had a firm in Seattle until last year. And you haven't lived in Seattle since a month after you knocked up Marissa." Jade says, smirking back at him. "Nice try, asshole."

"Bitch." Ryan growls, grabbing Jade by the neck and starting to apply pressure. "Move and I snap her neck." He growls at Sam who was about to get Jade free.

"Let her go. Now." Freddie says as Tori grabs Monica's and Tawny's hands and dragging them upstairs, afraid of what could happen next, as Marissa runs in and attempts to stop her ex-husband.

"Or what? Going to get your _husband_ to stop me?" Ryan asks, showing his true colors.

"No." Freddie says, walking to the small shelf by the large screen t.v. in the living room. "I'll make the Puckett name proud." He says, pulling out a sock stuffed a bit and tied at the top.

"A sock? That's your weapon? You really are the bitch, aren't you?" Ryan asks, scoffing at his 'son'.

His attention fully on keeping Jade from getting free, and Sam from grabbing his arm, Ryan doesn't see Freddie storming up to him.

"Hey asshole." Freddie says from Ryan's back left. "Let Jade go, or get knocked out." He warns, swinging the weighted sock in a familiar way.

"Try me…" Ryan says, getting cut off by a grunt of pain as Freddie swings the sock, hitting the elder man in the side of the head.

"Remember those old computer parts from Monica's old lap top before it broke?" Freddie asks his 'husband', seeing the confused looks on hers, a now free Jade's, and his mother's.

Fifteen minutes later, Officer David Vega, his partner Gary, and Sam stand by the front door of the Puckett household, Marissa, Jade, Tori, and the girls standing a few feet away as the officers take a handcuffed Ryan out of the house. "You sure you're okay, Jade?" David asks his daughter in law as Sam opens the door for them to leave, Freddie handing Gary the downloaded footage from his indoor security cameras as proof of what Ryan did.

"I'll live." Jade says, glaring at Ryan.

"Oh, and douchebag?" Sam says as the two officers carry Ryan out. "Stay the fuck away from my family. Now get the fuck out of my house." She says, glaring at him as he's carried out, sighing as she locks it a moment later. "I need wine." She says, heading back to the kitchen.

"Got any red?" Jade asks, standing up from her spot beside Tori, giving her a peck on the lips as she stands up.

An hour later, the three couples and Marissa Benson sit in the living room, relaxing as a random movie plays. "Thanks for being a great mom." Freddie tells Marissa as the movie plays as background noise.

"You're welcome. Sam?" Marissa says, looking at the blonde she has never really liked since she met her.

"Yeah?" Sam asks, looking at her mother-in-law.

"Thank you for being Freddie's, uh, husband." Marissa says, awkwardly calling Sam the 'husband'. "I'm sorry I told him where you guys live, and for the trouble he caused, or will cause." She says soflty.

"Don't' worry about it. Jade's dad will help out if he starts anything, and it's not your fault. He would've found out eventually." Freddie says, smiling at his mother.

"How did you know his name, anyway?" Sam asks Jade as the seven relax.

"I asked Tori's dad to do a search for anyone in their early to mid fifties or so who came into town recently. A lot of people came up, but of the small handful not here on business, one stuck out. A 'Ryan Denning'. I looked him up and found out that over twenty years or so ago, he mysteriously left Seattle, leaving a pregnant wife." Jade says, sighing at the end. "You're gonna hate this, but shortly after leaving Seattle, he met another woman, a married woman, and started an affair with her. She ended up having a kid a few years later, but she convinced him that he wasn't the father. DNA tests proved otherwise, however." She adds, looking at Marissa.

"It's fine." Marissa says, shaking her head. "It's in the past now." She says, standing up. "I'm gonna go. Have fun, you guys." She says, hugging her granddaughter, son, and shaking Sam's hand.

"You know what, Mrs. Benson?" Sam says, a small smile on her face. "You're all right." She says, nodding a bit.

"Thank you, Samantha." Marissa says, making Sam roll her eyes a bit. "I'm okay with Freddie being a 'Puckett', with a 'husband' like you." She says with a nod, heading to the door.

"Come back whenever. Just call first." Sam says with a smirk.

"You really are proud of being a 'Puckett', and the bride, aren't you?" Tori asks softly as the movie plays, cuddling on Jade's lap as Tawny and Monica cuddle on the loveseat beside them.

"More than you know." Freddie says, laying his head on Sam's shoulder like Monica is doing to Tawny and Tori is doing to Jade.

"Good thing we're not allergic to cheese, huh Puckett?" Jade jokes, looking at Sam.

"Speak for yourself." Sam jokes back, laying her head on Freddie's head. "We should move to Wisconsin with all this cheese." She says, making the others chuckle.

 **That's it for this. As I said in the beginning author's note, this is the last of the** _ **'Freddie Puckett'**_ **series. Thanks to anon for the idea. Hope I did it justice.**

 **There was originally going to be more drama between Freddie and his 'dad', but I couldn't make it believable. Hope this was good enough. As for the part where Ryan grabbed Jade's throat, I didn't like writing it, but it seemed like something I could see him do. That and I felt it was a good tie in for Freddie's version of Sam's butter sock. Thanks to anon for the idea of Freddie having his own 'Puckett Sock'.**

 **To explain where David and Gary came from, Tori called them after getting the girls upstairs. She didn't worry about Jade because, though I didn't show it in this, Jade was reaching for her scissors in her boot to stab the asshole.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I look hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
